


Beware the Fury of a Patient (Wo)Man

by Perydot



Category: Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, Excalibur (1981)
Genre: Evil Plans, Monologue, Revenge, Written for a Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perydot/pseuds/Perydot
Summary: Morgan le Fay's thoughts in childhood, teen years, and adulthood, all leading up to her evil schemes inExcalibur.





	Beware the Fury of a Patient (Wo)Man

I have always been precocious, always beyond my years and my peers. It was never an issue then, being better and more capable than a young girl should really ever be, maybe because I was the daughter of a duke and a fair maiden, a nobler birth than many in the country. But that meant nothing if my own mother ignores my most important visions and is instead fooled by the simplest and foulest magic. My father, dead, elsewhere, and she believes in the form in front of her: everything at face value, contented with believing there is nothing amiss anywhere, especially not in her own castle. I watch as this foul man has his way with my mother, the magic slipping away and revealing his true form.

Lust and magic drove him here and it drove my father to his own death, impaled by swords and spears. His corpse returns to us in the morn and the truth hits my mother harder than anyone in the court. She languishes in bed, in grief, while another’s man child is in her. Barely a month passes before the same man that appeared that night comes to our castle once again and takes my widowed mother’s hand in marriage, swooping in to take what’s “his”. My mother has no choice in the matter and takes to the new marriage as one in her position has to. I, on the other hand, refuse to accept the situation as is.

  
***

  
Thankfully, the marriage snagged after nine months, when their child, my half-brother, was taken away by the same enchanter who brought that man into our lives, Merlin. A deal must be honored, he said, and the babe was taken away to who knows where. My mother screamed for her child and still yearns for him even as I was sent away to a convent by her new husband, who couldn’t bear the fact I knew the truth behind his being here with us, I suppose. Or maybe it was simply because he couldn’t stand to see “my father’s eyes” continuing to plague him even after death.

But being away from that foul man still did not ease the hatred I felt for him for sending my father to his untimely death. No matter how far I went, to a nunnery or to France, I would see he got his due. My time in the convent was well spent. I learned the seven arts. I learned the art of shapeshifting. I learned about the stars, about prophecies, about magic darker than the shadow of night. I gained the tools to blind the judgement of any man, to bewitch anyone’s heart and have them do my bidding. I am ready to do anything necessary to bring my step-father to his knees.

  
***

  
It’s been many years since I was sent away from my own home to study with nuns. Uther Pendragon is long dead, thankfully, but I still haven’t exacted my revenge against him for what he did to my family. His son, my half-brother, though, is thankfully alive and well and getting married right before my eyes. His knights are all around and proud of their king (especially that Lancelot who won’t take his eyes off the king and his bride). The great and wise Merlin is off to the side, skulking like an uninvited guest. Everyone who had a hand in ruining my family is in attendance, Arthur and his advisor, Merlin. I’ve spent many days, months, years patiently planning for this very moment. Today, my plan of revenge will be set in motion!


End file.
